


Manna

by Aegis999



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ahegao, F/M, Flashing, Sex, Small Breasts, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis999/pseuds/Aegis999
Summary: Marco has been struggling these last few days, mostly because certain female stalker has passed from the usual pranks and home invasion to the mature and messing with his head pranks. What will he do when this new pranks escalate into something else?Rated Explicit, if you didn't get it. I DO NOT own star vs. the forces of evil





	Manna

_**Yes, this is explicit as hell. Yes, the characters have the same age as in the show. Yes, some things might sound weird, since English is not my native language. You have been warned.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marco Diaz branded "Safety kid" from Echo Creek Academy, karate fighter, and Ph.D. You could be a normal teen, having normal teen problems except that there is a magical princess living with you in your house. Star butterfly, a little weird, and a little wild magical princess from another dimension. Now you travel pretty much between dimensions and planets, fighting monsters, and having adventures. But that's not bad at all, especially since for reasons beyond your comprehension, mostly because of all these new magical adventures, you got closer to all your classmates, especially the Madonna of ECA, Jackie Lynn Thomas, your crush since you were in first grade. But not everything is good news since your "favorite stalker" has also gotten closer to you. Janna, the girl that never takes off her beanie, has been stalking you since first grade as well….weird. Anyway, since you gotten closer to Jackie, irredeemably you got closer [just in distance] with Janna, since she is Jackie's and Hope's best friend, and the trio is almost always together.  
  
Recently you were in a near-death experience, courtesy of the lizard-man in the business suit, Toffee. Yeah, it was a horrible experience, but you have begun putting that in the past, plus Star kinda told everyone in class what happened, making Jackie, Janna, and Hope even closer to you. Though, Janna has been the one with most changes, … meaning that she has begun stalking you, even more, appearing in your house, you swear she made you lose some years of life when you saw her doing random stuff in the shared bathroom you have with Star in the middle of the night, or even in Star's room. Star doesn't mind it, actually, she is very interested how a human like Janna can have those stealth abilities. But the main problem started this week, her stalking and her actions increased exponentially.  
  
On Monday, she used a little thread with a used chewing gum on the end of one side of that thread as a "fishing rod" to catch your pen, right in the middle of the class. It was annoying, and a little gross, but she only managed to throw it down to the floor, right in front of her desk. That should not have been a problem at all since it was just the normal Janna messing around, you just quietly left your desk, and crawled to grab it. The problem was that when you were exactly in front of her desk, you took your pen, but as you were raising your head to glare at her, you froze. You didn't expect at all what she was doing, since she had her legs spread open, revealing her almost translucent pink panties. Why did she have panties as saucy as those!? Your mind was blown up momentarily, and you only hear a faint giggle coming to her. You could almost see steam coming through her panties, and she didn't just open her legs to reveal herself to you. She started pulling up her panties, making a very noticeable camel toe, which was going darker and darker as seconds passed. You snapped, and returned slowly to your desk, trying to calm yourself, especially since little Diaz expanded with Janna's show. That night you got almost no sleep, since you couldn't make sense inside your head what happened at school….mostly because you never saw Janna as a girl, and worst of it, she managed to conceal her feminine body build for a long time, sure she was still growing, but since you were mostly thinking in her panties, you recalled she had very toned and curvy legs and inner thighs, since you always thought she had noodle legs all this time.  
  
On Tuesday, you actually got the courage to try to ask out Jackie to a date during lunchtime, trying to erase the memories from last day, but all went to hell when you saw Janna with her. She actually saw you approach their table, and moved a little too close to Jackie, seeing you with a very sultry face plus a devilish smile, something you never thought Janna was capable of doing at all, but again it was in her nature to mess up with your mind. Right when you were next to Jackie and Janna, your nerves got the best of you and could only mumble until Jackie noticed you.  
  
"H-heeeey Jackie-I was thinking…..would you like to-!?" you totally froze, but not because of your nervousness. You saw Janna stretching her shirt enough for you to see her perky A cup boob. Wow…she actually has pink nipples. Too bad your mind imploded for the second day in a row…Janna bra-less, with a wide smile, and almost hearts in her eyes while showing her perky boob to you.  
  
"Sup Marco, you were asking?" Jackie smiled as your mind was having trouble to process what was actually happening. "Yeah Diaz, what up, having trouble with something…?" Janna said with a very provocative voice, giggling a little as she ended talking. You could not stop seeing Janna's boob until you felt your crotch getting more and more hot. Expansion was imminent. You literally dove and sat at their table, since your erection was rapidly growing, but ended because of the rush, you ended right next to Janna.  
  
"N-nothing….wondering ….if-if---If I could eat lunch with you guys!?" Whew, saved for now, but the problem was that you would have to use all your willpower to calm little Diaz. Jackie blinked naively, not knowing the party inside your pants, or your more than obvious blush "Oh! But of course!" You wondered if anyone in the cafeteria had already noticed your raging erection, but as you scanned the place, everyone was minding their own business.  
  
"So Marco….how anything interesting happened to you lately?", Janna said, still having her devilish smile. Answering shouldn't have been a problem at all, unfortunately for you, since you were right next to her, you felt something warm in your leg.  
  
"W-what?" was the only word you could answer, as you immediately lowered your sight to see Janna's hand caressing your leg, slowly and smoothly. Even though you were using jeans, you could feel the softness and warmth of her petite hand, having a hard time trying to suppress any reaction. The real problem started when she moved her hand from your leg to your crotch. Lucky for you this was happening below the table, far from the sight of anybody in the cafeteria. Plus Jackie was eating her lunch without knowing what was happening as well. Janna left her hand feeling your crotch for a few moments, and then gently squeeze lil Diaz. You had to actually bite the inner part of your lip to suppress any moan that was desperately trying to escape from your mouth. You were starting to sweat a lot as well since, why the hell Janna has silk-like petite hands, and why you are feeling them as if you had no pants!? And how the hell she managed to get all girly and a pretty good seductress in like no time!? The other creepy part is that she is doing it with a genuine sincere but lustful smile, passing her tongue by her upper lip, which made you almost blow your load inside your pants, but thankfully the bell saved you this day.  
  
  
"Welp, time to go to class Marco" Jackie said while taking her tray away. "Yeah Marco…see you in class" Janna said, still in a seductive tone, winking at you and giggling while going away. You actually noticed that her eyebrows were a little larger, and again, way more feminine.  
  
"Goddamit" you muttered while the cafeteria emptied with students going to their respective classes. The only problem was that you were 20 minutes late to class because it took a while for Lil' Diaz to un-expand while you were in the cafeteria all alone.  
  
  
Again that night you could not get out Janna of your head, I mean sure she is a girl, but never a girl that could mess up with those stunts, or would make you lose sleep time. Even weirder, she was slowly getting Jackie out of your mind. With her petite, but curvy hips. With her toned, but girly legs, you really wondered how soft could they be. Her slightly larger eyebrows which were sooo damn hot. Even with her A cups, who would have known that she having perky boobs would be such a turn on? You could swear that this 2 days she was using a very light lipstick or gloss...whichever it was her lips were indeed very tempting. I mean she was trying to seduce you, or a very good act to get your mind fucked, whereas Jackie barely noted you actually existed.  
  
  
While you were debating yourself in your mind, you heard and caught a glimpse of your door opening slowly. You could see a black figure slowly approaching to you. It quietly climbed over you , but you could see like 30-40 cm ahead of you because of the moonlight. At this point, you could only see a couple of feet, but couldn't tell who it was. Then you froze as the black figure revealed itself in the moonlight. It was Janna, panting, blushed, almost breathing out steam, with only a translucent red nightgown which barely covered her boobs, but didn't actually covered her little but trimmed bush, and her pink beautiful folds.  
  
  
"M-marco….Marco…I need you so bad" she muttered as she started using her hand to stimulate her pussy lips slowly. "Ever since I heard you speaking who knows what in Spanish after getting mad with Ferguson and Alphonso, I can't stop thinking about you…I need you so bad" she kept muttering, while getting a little faster, teasing now her pink little clit, and using her other hand to pinch through her nightgown her right boob. Wow…that's actually pretty deep, a little disturbing but you know what? Fuck it. Janna is hot, you are a damn idiot to haven't noticed yet. Too damn hot.  
  
  
You gulped a little "I….I didn't know you felt about me that way Janna". Janna gasped, she didn't notice at all you were fully awake, and enjoying her show "Marco! …Yeah…I have had a crush on you since first grade, but this year it got worse. I literally think about you 24/7, no joke". The impressive part of her monolog is that she didn't stop, she actually started masturbating more furiously, getting three fingers inside her pussy, and twisting her nipple. You could actually see heart shapes in her eyes.  
  
She climaxed a little and got on her knees, and got a very cute but devilish smile, since she saw a tent rising in your sheets and winked at you "Guess you liked the show, Marco…but don't worry, this will only get better and better." She took out the bed sheets and moved her head very close to the tent in your pants, and got rid of them in one movement, leaving the semi-erect little Diaz to her sight.  
  
  
She opened her eyes wide in awe, admiring your exposed member "It's-It's bigger than in my dreams!" She took it gently with her silky little hands, her warmth touch made you twitch a little in ecstasy, making your member going full mast. She got her head next to your member, and started rubbing her cheek with it "It's so hard, so warm…". She was smiling widely. Her cheek felt so soft, and hot as well. You saw a blowjob incoming, but she didn't actually go for it, she took her time. First a tenderly kiss from her lips in the head of your dick, which almost made you cum. Then after a pause another kiss in the same spot. Then she opened wide her tiny mouth and took all your head inside her, feeling part of her tongue and the wetness of her mouth. This send electric shocks to your spine and you immediately started groaning. She took more of your member until she couldn't anymore, and opened her eyes wide in surprise. She took out your member slowly, making very hot slupring sounds.  
  
  
"W-wow Marco….seriously no joke, your dick, and your semen are the most delicious things on the planet!" said Janna with a very sincere smile in her face, rubbing your dick on her cheek a little more. "W-wut!?"No seriously wut? Yeah, you were the safe kid, and obviously, you took a little extra time to wash your body and private parts a little more but this, this is nonsense. Your inner monolog was cut short when she started to blow you again. She took long slurps, echoing throughout all your room, which was hot as hell. You could also hear squelch sounds, and since she was using only one hand to hold your dick, it's a pretty easy guess she is fingering herself. The immense amount of pleasure finally made you moan or say Janna's name now and then, but every time you said her name she put more effort and swirled her tongue around your dick more and more. Sometimes you could see your dick deforming her cheek as well since she can't deep throat you, and that isn't your stuff started to pick up her pace, in response of your body squirming and your moans getting a little louder, soon your whole body was getting numb.  
  
  
"J-Janna….no more-cuminnnng!" As you finished your sentence you arched your back and released your seed in her mouth, you could hear her muffling and trying to gulp every amount of it. Since a magical princess now lives next to your room, you were getting a classical "blue-balls" symptoms, since you couldn't have any happy time, meaning you were releasing way more amount than the usual. After calming yourself, you could see her having your dick inside her mouth but with her cheeks puffed, still giving some licks and with a plop sound, letting it out of her mouth. She took her good time t drink all of it, which made you hard as diamonds again. "I could drink this all day every day Diaz-but we're just getting started" she said while taking out her translucent nightgown, being now completely naked. As she ended her quote she got up over your member, and started prodding herself, teasing her own lips with your dick, sending more chills throughout your spine.  
  
  
"Mmmmmmm I hope it fits, it's too damn big! You literally have a monster to conquer the modern civilization Diaz!" she said while biting her lip and getting more and more lower "Ready to take my virginity Diaz…. nhhhggghhhh".  
  
  
" J-Janna!" You could feel an obstruction in the tip of your dick, plus Janna got a little pale since the actual pain of getting her hymen tore. The real freaky part is that she started to cry a little but she kept her smile.  
  
  
"D-don't get it wrong Diaz…this are tears of joy, I have waited for this moment for a long, long ti-!" She couldn't finish her sentence because her hymen was finally torn, and her legs lost all their force, filling herself with the mighty Diaz. Her wetness, and the fact that inside her felt like hundreds of little Jannas were kissing and carefully stimulating your dick almost made you cum inside her. You admired her body, her perky boobs, her erected pink nipples [since you got a little pink nipple fetish], her tiny but curvy waist, but amidst of the situation you were still trying to figure out what to do, yeah she is hot as hell, but is this only lust of you? Or you are really starting to feel something for her?  
  
  
"Well…this is where the fun begins Diaz, get ready for the ride…well actually I'm gonna ride you, but details…." she said while wiping the tears from her face, and winking at you. You could keep on thinking, but since she started to go up and down in a slow motion, you couldn't help to start breathing heavily and moaning a little. She immediately started to grunt and after a while those turned into moans, that kept getting louder and louder, so you finally got the initiative to put your hand over her mouth. She immediately stopped moaning but started licking your fingers as lollipops. She also started bouncing over your dick, increasing the pleasure for both; you actually hear a "clack-clack-clack-clack" sound every few humps, even felt those clacks inside her..but anyway. Her hips moved wildly and you got the initiative- a shy initiative to move slowly your hand, and touch her boob, just touch it. Feeling the marshmallow sensation of it, although small, it was the softest thing you ever touch, it had a very attractive warmth. The center of your palm felt her erect nipple, you could feel it was indeed very erect, almost like a glass cutter. Janna, still with your fingers inside her mouth, darkly grinned "So…you are liking this Diaz? Just imagine….you could do me all day every day, no matter where you want it to do it Diaz, I can give you all my firsts".  
  
  
Without letting you answer she started to bounce on your dick more rapidly, making it impossible to focus on not cumming "Janna…pull out Im….about to…". She stopped for a second and closed her face, not a little mad and annoyed "I said, I will give you all my firsts Diaz…so no condom or cumming outside! Clear!?" She didn't let you answer either and left her face close to yours, while moving her hips madly again, making very quick paced squelch sounds. The pleasure couldn't be described, you actually saw the gates to heaven in a flash, and then you came buckets inside her. You actually expect Janna to cry or shout, but she had a quiet but powerful orgasm since she had her eyes seeing to the ceiling and her tongue was out of her mouth, drooling. After regaining her breath she rose but kept yourself inside her, then she gently patted the lowest part of her belly "The baby room is full….-! Oh my someone is eager!". Any other guy would have been horrified after that quote, but for you, it made you hard as diamonds in an instant. It gave you even much more confidence. You exited Janna and pushed her down to your bed, so you were on top of her, prodding your member in the entrance of her sex "It's now my turn Janna". Janna just made a while smile "Feisty…we have all night long Diaz".  
  
She winked again. You smiled.  
  
-At that moment outside of Marco's Room-  
  
Ms. Diaz stopped peeking inside his son's room, apparently, he finally got the initiative.  
  
"Either gypsy grandkids or magical grandkids…whatever is good". She giggled at her statement. She slowly and quietly closed the door, and walked a few steps to get in front of Star's room, locking it from outside with a key. She went into her room and got back with a fluorescent sign that said "Do not disturb, and that means you STAR!" and out it in Marco's doorknob, knowing that locking her room would only stall her. She giggled back into her room, hoping that his son would be wilder that night.  
  
  
_**And that's it, feedback is appreciated. Also at this moment, chapter 2 is finished around the 50%, I can't promise some deadline, since I'm writing like 5 stories at a time [svtfoe related], and I would start writing about other shows as well.**_


End file.
